


Nachwirkungen des Tiefpunktes

by boolaleiba



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolaleiba/pseuds/boolaleiba
Summary: Nichts ist mehr wie es war zwischen Sebastian und Thorsten nach den Ereignissen um Majas Entführung (Setzt direkt nach 'Preis des Lebens' ein. Es ist hilfreich die Folge zu kennen, um genau zu verstehen um was es geht)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eine neue Tatort Stuttgart FF, diesmal mit mehreren Kapiteln, an der ich jetzt schon ewig schreibe. Ich werde versuchen so regelmäßig wie möglich upzudaten, ich weiß ja selber wie frustrierend nicht fertiggestellte Stories sind ;-) Über Feedback würde ich mich freuen, auch wenn es konstruktive Kritik ist.
> 
> Noch kurz zur Geschichte: Wie in der Kurzbeschreibung schon erwähnt, setzt sie direkt nach 'Preis des Lebens' an und zum besseren Verständnis der Story wäre es gut die Folge gesehen zu haben. Die beiden Folgen danach ('Im gelobten Land' und 'HAL') existieren hier nicht.
> 
> Ein riesiges Dankeschön an Cricri für's Betalesen!

_„...dann werden wir nicht mehr die Alten sein.“_

_„Das sind wir jetzt schon nicht mehr.“_

Sebastian schloss seine Augen, vergrub sein Gesicht zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag in seinen Händen - Es war vorbei. Maja lebte und schlief im Zimmer nebenan, nachdem sie gründlich durchgecheckt worden war und er und Julia es beide für besser gehalten hatten sie in ihre vertraute Umgebung zur Bewältigung des Schocks zu bringen, als sie über Nacht im Krankenhaus zu lassen. Und auch er lebte und saß nun auf der Couch in Julias neuer Wohnung. Als Mendt ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hatte, sein Leben oder das seiner Tochter, hatte es für ihn gar keinen Zweifel über seine Entscheidung gegeben. Er hatte trotzdem gezögert, da er als Kommissar in der Mordkommission nur zu gut wusste, wie hässlich ein Selbstmord durch Kopfschuss war. Er hatte selbst schon einmal dabei zusehen müssen, wie sich ein Mann mit einer Schrotflinte in den Kopf geschossen hatte. Und als jemand, der nicht erst einmal angeschossen worden war, konnte er nur erahnen wie schmerzhaft es wohl, wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Augenblick, sein würde. Aber natürlich wusste er auch, welche Variante am effektivsten und saubersten sein würde. In seinem gesamten Leben hatte er noch nie über Suizid nachgedacht - doch sein Leben oder das seiner Tochter, da musste er nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. Und der Schmerz des Schusses würde wohl nicht annähernd so schlimm sein wie der Schmerz über den Verlust des eigenen Kindes. Er hatte gehört was Thorsten zu Mendt gesagt hatte. Unaushaltbar. Tödlich.

Als er nach der Waffe griff, rauschten Bilder an ihm vorbei, von Maja und Henri, die er über alles liebte und von denen er sich nicht mal verabschieden konnte und die nun ohne Vater weiter leben mussten, von Julia, als sie noch glücklich miteinander waren. Liebe empfand er längst nicht mehr für sie, jetzt erst recht nicht mehr, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie sich perfekt um die Kinder kümmern würde. Und dann von seinem besten Freund. Sieben Jahre kannten sie sich inzwischen und hatten schon eine ganze Menge miteinander durchgemacht. Positives wie Negatives. Und jetzt stand er hier und war insgeheim froh, dass sich die Frage, ob er Thorsten jemals wieder vertrauen können würde, gleich erübrigt haben würde. Es tat weh, richtig weh, zu wissen, dass es so enden würde, dass das Letzte, was sie zueinander gesagt hatten quasi dem Ende ihrer Freundschaft gleichkam. Dabei gab es so viel, was er seinem Partner noch sagen wollte, schon längst sagen wollte. Doch das alles spielte keine Rolle mehr. Nur Maja zählte. Er hob die Waffe unter sein Kinn, der perfekte Winkel wie er wusste, und drückte ab. 

Nun saß er hier, lebendig, hatte erneut zusehen müssen, wie sich ein verzweifelter und hoffnungsloser Mann erschoss und seine Tochter schlief weitestgehend unversehrt ein Zimmer weiter. Sie lebten beide. Happy End einer Tragödie. Doch tief in ihm hatte etwas, das über die letzten Jahre stetig gewachsen und ein immens wichtiger Teil von all seinem Handeln im Beruf und im Privaten geworden war, nicht überlebt. Sein Vertrauen zu seinem Kollegen. Seinem Partner. Seinem besten Freund. Und jetzt, nachdem Maja, sowie er selbst auch, in Sicherheit war, konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Thorsten recht hatte. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass er ihn verraten hatte, als er ihn vielleicht zum allerersten Mal wirklich gebraucht hatte, als es wirklich drauf angekommen war. Sebastian hatte danach schlimme, unverzeihliche Dinge zu ihm gesagt. Er war wütend gewesen, er hatte Angst gehabt, er war verletzt und enttäuscht und verzweifelt gewesen. Und als er sich entschuldigt hatte für die Dinge, die er in dieser Extremsituation über Thorstens tote Tochter von sich gegeben hatte, hatte Thorsten nichts gesagt. Er war einfach in sein Auto gestiegen und davon gefahren. Sebastian konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Nein, sie waren nicht mehr die Alten und sie würden es nie mehr sein. Und Sebastian hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie sie jetzt noch zusammen arbeiten sollten. Er hatte seinen Partner verloren. Er hatte seinen besten Freund verloren, die eine Konstante in seinem Leben, die ihm noch Stabilität gegeben hatte und die ihm aus diesem dunklen Loch, in das er nach der Scheidung gefallen war, heraus geholfen hatte. Da war Thorsten wirklich für ihn da gewesen. Aber jetzt...Er schluckte. Es tat alles einfach nur weh.

„Sebastian?“

„Hm?“ Seine Hände waren feucht als er sie von seinem Gesicht hob. Er hatte nicht gemerkt wie Tränen anfingen seine Wangen hinunter zu rollen. Schnell wischte er sich über sein Gesicht, schaute aber nicht zu seiner Ex-Frau, die ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl saß, mit dem Couchtisch zwischen ihnen.

„Maja wird noch einige Stunden schlafen. Geh und red‘ mit ihm.“ Julia sah fertig aus, ihre Augen leicht gerötet und ihr Gesicht blass. Natürlich hatte sie das Ganze auch geschlaucht. Und sie hätte das getan, was er schlussendlich nicht konnte, das Leben eines Menschen, wenn auch eines Vergewaltigers und Mörders, für das ihrer Tochter eingetauscht. Ein Teil von ihm hasste sie dafür, er war sich nur nicht sicher ob es dafür war, dass sie es, im Gegensatz zu ihm, wirklich durchgezogen hätte oder dafür, dass sie zu so etwas einfach so fähig war. Ja, er hatte auch ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, hatte den Kerl sogar aus der Schutzhaft geholt, aber am Ende war er als Kriminalhauptkommissar und als Mensch einfach nicht fähig gewesen das zu tun. Darüber zu entscheiden ob er selbst lebte oder starb war ein ganz anderes Thema, aber über das Leben eines anderen Menschen konnte er nicht einfach so richten.

Sebastian schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Es war vorbei. Er schaute verwirrt zu Julia auf, ihre Aussage erst jetzt voll zu ihm durchgedrungen. „Mit wem?“

Julia rollte die Augen und schaute ihn dann an, als wäre er der größte Idiot auf diesem Planeten. „Thorsten natürlich.“

„Dem hab ich nichts zu sagen.“ Sebastian kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. Das war ganz sicher kein Thema, das er mit seiner Ex diskutieren wollte. Woher wusste sie überhaupt, dass ihm das gerade durch den Kopf ging?

„Sebastian.“ Es war dieser halb vorwurfsvolle, halb genervte Tonfall, der ihn schon als sie noch verheiratet waren insgeheim zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. „Klär das.“

„Klär was?“ Er stellte sich mit Absicht ahnungslos, hoffte dass sie ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen würde.

Den Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht. „Tu nicht so. Du weißt ganz genau was.“

„Julia, was interessiert dich das überhaupt?“ Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster damit sie ihn nicht mehr wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte, wozu sie offensichtlich immer noch fähig war.

„Du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber du bist mir nicht scheißegal.“ Julia setzte sich auf und schaute ihn intensiv an. Er konnte ihren Blick förmlich auf seinem Rücken spüren. „Über mich bist du weggekommen. Über ihn würdest du nicht wegkommen. Ich will, dass meine Kinder einen gesunden, stabilen Vater haben.“

Sebastian drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und starrte sie lange Sekunden sprachlos an, bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster schaute. So sehr es ihn auch ärgerte, sie hatte schlichtweg recht. Irgendwann in den letzten sieben Jahren war Thorsten die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben geworden. Es gab nichts was er nicht für ihn tun würde. Wäre es vorhin um Thorstens Leben gegangen statt um Majas, Sebastian war sich sicher, er hätte genau das Gleiche getan. Aber das würde er Julia jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht unter die Nase reiben.

Hinter sich hörte er sie seufzen und aufstehen. Schritte kamen näher bis sie neben ihm stand. „Sebastian. Ich bin weder blind noch dumm. Red‘ mit ihm.“

„Julia, kapierst du's nicht? Zwischen Thorsten und mir ist in den letzte Stunden so ziemlich alles kaputt gegangen, was kaputt gehen kann. Das kann man nicht einfach ... weg reden.“ Er wünschte es wäre so einfach. Er wünschte noch viel mehr, das alles wäre nie passiert. Er schaute kurz zu seiner Ex-Frau, die ihn ganz genau zu mustern schien, aber nichts sagte. Sebastian wand sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens, in denen Sebastian sich weigerte nochmal zu ihr zu schauen, kreuzte er wieder die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Was?“

Julia seufzte wieder. „Du liebst ihn. Trotz allem was passiert ist.“

„Was?“ Seine Stimme war nichts mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen. Es hatte ewig gedauert bis er diese Tatsache begriffen und sich selbst eingestanden hatte, wie konnte sie das wissen? Keiner wusste das. War er wirklich so leicht durchschaubar?

„Basti, ich kenn' dich fast mein ganzes Leben. Glaubst du wirklich, ich als deine Ehefrau merke nicht, wenn sich mein Mann in jemand anderen verliebt?“ Sie klang ruhiger, verständnisvoll. Sebastian nagte an seiner Unterlippe, musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht loszulachen. Natürlich verstand sie das. Und gleichzeitig sollte das wohl auch eine Art Vorwurf an ihn sein dafür, dass er absolut nicht bemerkt hatte, dass seine Frau sich ebenfalls in einen anderen Mann verliebt hatte.

„Ich hab dich nie betrogen und ich hätte dich nie betrogen. Für mich zählen die Versprechen, die ich gebe noch was.“ Dass er verbittert klang war ihm klar und es war ihm egal. Für die Personen, in die er sich, aus ihm im Moment unerfindlichen Gründen, verliebt hatte, taten sie das nämlich scheinbar nicht. Die Liebe zu Julia war eh längst abgekühlt, aber was er für Thorsten empfand ... Er hätte schon wieder heulen können.

„Er wollte dich schützen.“ Julia schaute ihn nicht mehr an.

„Und was wolltest du?“ Er ging nicht auf den Teil von Julias Aussage ein, der Thorsten betraf, lenkte lieber wieder ab. Dass ausgerechnet die eine Person, die sein Herz gebrochen hat, jetzt die andere, die das hinbekommen hatte, verteidigte, war einfach zu viel. Als sie nicht sofort antwortete, schüttelte Sebastian nur den Kopf und ging zu Majas Zimmer.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und ging hinein. Seine Tochter lag tief in ihre Bettdecke gekuschelt da und schlief. Ihr Atem war ruhig und gleichmäßig, sie schien nicht schlecht zu träumen. Sebastian setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Kante des Bettes und beobachtete sie einige Minuten lang. Sie lebte und auch wenn es noch so weh tat war alles andere zweitrangig. Auch der Verlust von Thorstens Freundschaft. Er ignorierte die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg seine Wangen hinunter bahnten und strich vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus Majas Gesicht, bevor er sich vorbeugte und einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn drückte. Etwas, was Thorsten bei seiner Lily seit Jahren nicht mehr tun konnte. Und er hatte ihm das vorgeworfen, ihm gesagt, dass es ihm ja egal wäre, weil es nur Maja und nicht seine eigene Tochter war, die entführt worden war. Er hasste sich für diese Kommentare, fühlte sich so richtig schäbig und dreckig. Er hätte wirklich verstehen können, wenn Thorsten ihm das nicht verziehen hätte. Genauso wie er Thorstens Vertrauensbruch nicht einfach verzeihen konnte. Mehr Tränen folgten den ersten und er ließ sie einfach laufen. Er wunderte sich fast, dass er überhaupt noch Tränen übrig hatte, so viel wie er heute schon geweint hatte. Noch einmal strich er zärtlich über Majas Haar und schlich wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen verließ er die Wohnung. Er brauchte Luft, fühlte sich eingeengt und unwohl in den Räumen, in denen Julia und die Kinder, wenn sie nicht bei ihm waren, mit ihrem neuen Typ wohnten. Auch wenn ihm das mittlerweile egal war. Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert und ihn ziemlich fertig gemacht, fast seinen Job gekostet und seine Gesundheit, aber inzwischen war er drüber hinweg. Nur um jetzt in die nächste Krise zu stürzen. Was musste dieser Kerl sich auch klammheimlich so sehr in sein Herz hinein schleichen? Und dann mit seinem Vertrauensbruch von innen hinein stechen und ein riesiges Loch reißen. Thorsten wusste wahrscheinlich nicht mal wie sehr er Sebastian tatsächlich verletzt hatte, hatte keine Ahnung wie tief seine Gefühle für ihn wirklich gingen.

Über ihm hatte der Himmel seine Schleusen geöffnet. Mal wieder regnete es statt zu schneien und das bisschen Schnee, das lag, würde wohl bald zu unappetitlichem Matsch oder ganz weggeschmolzen werden. Sebastian hätte nichts egaler sein können, er lief ziellos durch die kalten Stuttgarter Straßen, ignorierte, dass seine Kleidung inzwischen durchnässt an seinem frierenden Körper hing und die Tränen sich mit den Regentropfen ein Wettrennen auf seinem Gesicht lieferten. Zu gern hätte er sich einfach betrunken, aber dem Alkohol hatte er abgeschworen und er hatte nicht vor, jetzt rückfällig zu werden, das würde ihn kein Stück weiter bringen. Zum Joggen, was er inzwischen wieder viel regelmäßiger tat, oft auch mit seiner Tochter zusammen, hatte er nicht die richtige Kleidung an und nach Hause wollte er auch nicht. Also lief er weiter, die Kälte und Nässe ein gutes Mittel um ihn von seinen Gedanken abzulenken.

Am Ende war er nicht überrascht, als er plötzlich vor einem ihm wohlbekannten Haus stand. Ja, hier kam er normal hin, wenn er Rat brauchte, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste, auch wenn ihm das immer schwer fiel. Er war einfach nicht der Typ, der gerne über seine Probleme sprach. Und Thorsten selbst musste man sowieso alles aus der Nase ziehen. Jetzt stand er wieder hier, nur konnte er auf keinen Fall klingeln, vermutlich war er die letzte Person, die Thorsten gerade sehen wollte, vor allem mitten in der Nacht. Selbst wenn Thorsten ihm öffnen und ihn herein lassen würde, er könnte definitiv nicht mit ihm über dieses Thema reden. Mit überhaupt niemandem konnte er darüber reden, obwohl Julia, wie sich heraus gestellt hatte, wusste, was er für seinen besten Freund empfand.

Als er sich mit seinem Tod, den Dingen die er noch sagen und tun wollte, hatte auseinander setzten müssen, in diesen paar Sekunden, in denen er die Waffe in die Hand genommen und abgedrückt hatte, da hatte er so sehr bereut, dass er Thorsten nie gesagt hatte, wie seine Gefühle für ihn wirklich aussahen. Nun hatte er überlebt, aber Thorsten jetzt dieses Geständnis zu machen war absolut keine Option mehr. Zwar hatten sich seine Gefühle, was das betraf, nicht geändert, aber die Sache mit dem Vertrauen ging einfach zu tief. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, er würde sich mit dieser dummen Aktion mindestens eine Erkältung einfangen, aber auch das war ihm egal. Er starrte auf die Klingel, auf den Namen mit dem sie beschriftet war.

„Sebastian?“ Er zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Vor ihm stand sein Kollege, dick in Mantel und Schal eingepackt und durch einen Schirm vom Regen geschützt. „Was machst du denn hier?“

Sebastian starrte ihn an, konnte nichts sagen. Er hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet, dass Thorsten plötzlich vor ihm stehen könnte, mitten in der Nacht und bei so einem Wetter. Er hatte generell überhaupt nicht geplant hierher zu kommen und nun stand sein Kollege da und sah ihn mit einem für Sebastian nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich...ich...weiß nicht...“

„Ist was mit Maja?“ Als Sebastian nur den Kopf schüttelte, holte Thorsten seinen Haustürschlüssel aus der Manteltasche und schloss auf. Er drehte sich wieder zu Sebastian. Sebastian fühlte sich wie ein Verdächtiger, als Thorsten ihn mit scharfen Augen genau inspizierte. Er war klatschnass, verheult und zitterte inzwischen etwas vom langen Stehen in der Kälte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Thorsten gerade von ihm dachte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Sebastian hatte nicht die Kraft irgendeine Art von Fassade aufzubauen, stattdessen senkte er seinen Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er sollte einfach gehen, doch seine Beine fühlten sich wie Beton an, der mit dem Boden verankert war.

„Mensch Sebastian, du machst Sachen.“ Thorstens Stimme war leise, fast schon sanft und brachte Sebastian dazu schon wieder gegen die Tränen zu kämpfen. Mitleid wollte er definitiv nicht und dass Thorsten Verständnis für ihn hatte, nach allem was passiert war, konnte er in seinem Zustand kaum nachvollziehen. Wieder zuckte er zusammen, als sich eine Hand um sein Handgelenk legte und ihn in das trockene Treppenhaus zog. Er wehrte sich nicht, ließ sich die Treppen hinauf führen und in Thorstens Wohnung schieben. Erst als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel realisierte er, dass er genau da war wo er überhaupt nicht sein wollte und gleichzeitig nur sein wollte – in Thorstens unmittelbarer Nähe.

Nachdem Thorsten sich seines Mantels entledigt hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu ihm und da er sich nicht rührte trat er vor ihn und öffnete auch seine Jacke, zog sie ihm aus und hängte sie ebenfalls an die Garderobe. Als Thorsten wieder vor ihm stand und ihn nun wirklich besorgt anschaute, konnte Sebastian seinem Blick wieder nicht standhalten, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, während sich seine Kehle zusammenschnürte. Er hörte Thorsten leise seufzen und spürte eine Hand auf seinem Oberarm. „Du musst aus den Klamotten raus. Du weißt wo das Schlafzimmer ist, bedien‘ dich. Wenn du duschen willst, du weißt auch wo das Bad ist. Ich mach dir einen Tee.“

Thorsten verschwand und Sebastian atmete tief durch. Am liebsten wäre er einfach abgehauen, aber das hätte ihm auch nicht geholfen. Sein Kollege schien ihn auf jeden Fall nicht komplett zu hassen, immerhin war er um ihn und seine Gesundheit besorgt und hatte ihn reingelassen. Oder besser rein geführt. Erneut durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Schauer und er merkte erst jetzt, dass er eine Gänsehaut hatte, die sich fast über seinen ganzen Körper zog. Er musste wirklich aus diesen Klamotten raus, also ging er in Thorstens Bad und zog sich aus, während er die Dusche heiß werden ließ. Ja, er kannte sich hier aus, hatte Thorstens Dusche schon öfter benutzt, nach Fällen und Einsätzen, die er nicht ganz unbeschadet oder sauber überstanden hatte beispielsweise, meistens um Julia und die Kinder mit seinem Aussehen nicht unnötig zu erschrecken. Außerdem lag Thorstens Wohnung näher am Präsidium als sein Haus es damals tat. Inzwischen lebten sie nur ein paar Straßen auseinander. Alles war inzwischen anders. Und nach den letzten 48 Stunden noch viel mehr.

Er stieg unter die Dusche und spürte, wie das heiße Wasser seinen Körper langsam wieder auf Normaltemperatur brachte, der starke Strahl massierte seine verspannten Muskeln etwas. Auf der an der Wand befestigten Ablage befanden sich Thorstens Duschutensilien. Nie hatte Sebastian ein Problem damit gehabt Thorstens Shampoo und Duschgel zu benutzen, aber jetzt widerstrebte es ihm. Als er vorhin auf Thorsten losgegangen war, hatte er automatisch den ihm so vertrauten Duft eingeatmet, hatte ihn selbst Stunden später noch in der Nase. Thorsten war nicht eitel, aber er legte doch ein bisschen Wert auf sein Äußeres, war zumindest im Beruf immer gut gekleidet und roch, sie verbrachten genug Zeit zusammen in ihren Autos oder kleinen Verhörräumen, dass Sebastian das beurteilen konnte, absolut fantastisch. Und genau deshalb wollte Sebastian jetzt nicht auch noch diesen Duft konstant präsent haben. Da jedoch nichts anderes zur Hand war, nutzte er die Sachen doch, er musste schließlich auch noch ein paar von Thorstens Klamotten anziehen, die genauso nach ihm riechen würden.

Einige Minuten später stand er, trocken und mit einer Jogginghose, die ihm etwas zu klein war und einem Sweatshirt, das ihm sogar einigermaßen passte, in der Wohnzimmertür. Auf dem Tisch stand ein dampfender Becher mit einem Teebeutel und Thorsten stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster. Sebastian sagte nichts, setzte sich nur auf das Sofa und nippte an seinem Tee. Die heiße Dusche und das warme Getränk sorgten dafür, dass er sich nicht mehr wie ein riesiger Eisklotz fühlte, aber diese Stille zwischen ihnen ließ Sebastian erneut frieren.

Es war keinen Tag her, da hätten sie problemlos einfach nur im selben Raum sein können ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie waren beide nicht die großen Redner und die Stille zwischen ihnen war nie unangenehm gewesen. Doch jetzt war die Disharmonie zwischen ihnen nahezu greifbar und sie hatte nichts mit dieser unterschwelligen Spannung zu tun, die seit dem Tag existierte, an dem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Diese Spannung hatte Sebastian einige schlaflose Nächte bereitet, in denen er versucht hatte heraus zu finden wo sie herkam und was sie bedeutete und ob nur er das spürte oder Thorsten sie auch bemerkte. Auf letztere Frage hatte er keine Antwort, aber den Rest konnte er sich schlussendlich damit erklären, dass er sich ganz simpel in seinen Kollegen verliebt hatte und sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Nur dass nichts daran simpel war und das auf keinen Fall irgendjemand erfahren durfte. Er war damals schließlich noch ein verheirateter Mann und Familienvater. Als Julia dann die Scheidung wollte, hatte ihn das so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen, dass alles andere nicht mehr wichtig war, schon gar nicht seine bescheuerten, einseitigen Gefühle für seinen besten Freund. Er hatte sich selbst geschworen, nie mit Thorsten darüber zu reden, seine Freundschaft und ihre Partnerschaft als Kollegen waren ihm dafür viel zu wichtig, als dass er riskiert hätte sie zu verlieren.

Sebastian schluckte gegen die Enge in seiner Brust. Verloren hatte er das nun trotzdem. Auf eine absolut beschissene Art und Weise. Er schaute zu Thorsten, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem Fenster stand. Thorsten hatte ihn verraten, sein Vertrauen missbraucht und er hatte sich rücksichtslos auf Thorstens wundesten Punkt gestürzt und die kaum verheilte Narbe wieder aufgerissen. Er blinzelte gegen die Tränen an. Um sich von dem Drang, einfach wieder zu heulen bis ein Wunder geschehen und alles plötzlich wieder gut werden würde, abzulenken, trank er den Rest des Tees leer und rieb sich dann mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. „Wie soll das jetzt weiter gehen? Mit uns?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Thorsten sah zu ihm, traf die erneut geröteten und wässrigen Augen. Lange schauten sie sich einfach nur an.

„Du ... Ich weiß einfach nicht ob ich dir jemals wieder vertrauen kann, Thorsten. Verstehst du? Ich hab's dir erzählt, weil ich dachte, ich könnte mich auf dich verlassen, weil du nachvollziehen kannst wie sich das anfühlt. Ich dachte ... du kriegst das schon hin.“

„Ich hatte keine Wahl und das weißt du auch. Ich hab dir nie versprochen, dass ich es für mich behalte. Ich musste dich schützen, Sebastian, vor dir selbst.“

Sebastian schaute zu ihm auf. „Ich hab‘ mir eine Pistole an den Kopf gehalten und abgedrückt!“

Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, etwas in Thorstens Blick zu sehen, aber dann kniff der andere die Augen zusammen und sah zur Seite. 

„Du kannst mich nicht immer schützen...“ Einen Moment lang war es still. Sebastian atmete tief ein, schüttelte den Kopf und sah Thorsten wieder direkt an. “Was hättest du getan? An meiner Stelle? Wenn du die Chance gehabt hättest deine Tochter zu retten? Dein Leben für ihr's.“

„Dasselbe wie du. Aber ich hatte die Chance nie. Und als de Mans Killer vor dem Krankenhaus mit der Knarre vor mir stand, war ein großer Teil von mir erleichtert. Ich hätte diesen Schmerz nur ein paar Minuten aushalten müssen und wäre dann erlöst gewesen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hab ich überlebt und muss den Schmerz ertragen. Und die Schuldgefühle. Und das wird nie ganz weg gehen.“ Thorsten rieb sich über die Augen, fing mit seinen Augen dann Sebastians ein. „Ich wollte mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass du das auch durchmachen musst.“

Sebastian schaute tief in die blauen Augen, die ihn so intensiv ansahen. Er konnte in ihnen einige Emotionen erkennen, nur die, die er erwartet hatte, Hass oder Abneigung, waren nicht dabei. „Dass ich hier sitze ... und du mit mir redest und mich schützen willst und Verständnis hast, nach allem was ich über Lily gesagt hab obwohl ... nein, weil, ich wusste, dass ich dir damit weh tu ... Gott, Thorsten, es tut mir so leid ...“ Die letzten Worte waren nur noch geflüstert.

„Du warst in einem absoluten emotionalen Ausnahmezustand.“

„Das ist doch keine Entschuldigung.“

„Sebastian, du hattest Angst um das Leben deiner Tochter und warst wütend auf mich. Ich versteh das.“

„Und ich versteh warum du so gehandelt hast. Aber scheiße, Thorsten, das macht's nicht besser!“ Sebastian stand auf, ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, strich sich die immer noch leicht feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. „Das ist so eine beschissene Situation.“ Er blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und schaute hinaus. Immer noch regnete es in Strömen, als ob selbst der Himmel auf die Geschehnisse nur mit Tränen antworten konnte. Seine Arme um seine eigene Mitte schlingend beobachtete er wie die Regentropfen sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg die Fensterscheibe hinunter bahnten. Die Wärme von der heißen Dusche hatte seinen Körper wieder verlassen und auch der Tee wirkte kaum noch und er begann wieder zu frösteln. „Und trotzdem bin ich hier...“

„Was?“

„Egal wie wütend ich bin und wie sehr du mich angepisst und ... und verletzt hast ...“ Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotzdem bin ich hier. Nicht in der nächstbesten Bar oder allein bei mir zu Hause. Hier ... Bei dir.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“ Thorstens Stimme war näher als Sebastian erwartet hatte und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Klar, hier kann ich wenigstens keine Scheiße bauen.“

„So ein Quatsch!“ Die warme Hand verschwand wieder. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und bin einfach nur beruhigt, dass du nicht irgendwo allein da draußen rumrennst.“

Sebastian seufzte tief und ging zurück zum Sofa, um kraftlos auf dieses zu sinken und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen zu vergraben. „Ich kann nicht mehr.“ Die Worte waren von seinen Händen gedämpft und fast schon unverständlich.

„Du brauchst Schlaf. Am Besten nimmst du dir erst mal Urlaub. Du kannst, wenn du willst, heute Nacht hier bleiben.“

„Thorsten...“ Kurz hob Sebastian seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Dieser scheiß Job ... macht alles kaputt ... Meine Frau ... Familie ... Du ... Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.“

Thorsten kam zu ihm, setzte sich auf den Rand des Couchtisches, direkt vor ihn. „Du bist in keiner Verfassung irgendwelche weitgreifenden Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ist doch logisch, dass du völlig fertig bist, du musst das alles erst richtig verarbeiten.“

Sebastian konnte nicht mehr reden. Sein ganzer Körper wurde von lautlosem Schluchzen geschüttelt. Und dann spürte er zwei Hände, die nach ihm griffen, und ließ sich nach vorne fallen, bis sein Gesicht in Thorstens Schulter und seine Hände im Stoff des T-Shirts auf seinem Rücken vergraben waren. Thorsten legte seinerseits einen Arm um Sebastians Schulter und strich mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig über sein Haar, bis er seine Hand still auf Sebastians Hinterkopf liegen ließ.

Einige Minuten lang saßen sie nur so da. Thorsten ließ Sebastian alles, was sich den Tag über angestaut hatte, herauslassen, störte sich nicht daran, dass sein T-Shirt durch Sebastians Griff und seine Tränen ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, hielt ihn einfach fest und strich ab und an leicht über sein Haar. Langsam beruhigte Sebastian sich und löste sich schließlich schniefend von ihm, ohne Thorsten dabei anzugucken. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht und murmelte, „Sorry ... Ich ... du ... Ich geh besser ...“

„Basti...“ Thorsten legte seine Hände auf die Wangen von Sebastians gesenktem Kopf um ihn anzuheben. Die Benutzung von seinem Spitznamen, dieses eine geflüsterte Wort, hatte Sebastian innehalten lassen. Noch nie hatte Thorsten ihn so genannt. Immer nur Sebastian. „Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich es getan hab. Aber es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung und ich würde sofort wieder gleich handeln.“

„Ich weiß. Aber irgendwie dachte ich du würdest das allein hinkriegen ... Sie zu retten. Darum hab ich mich dazu durchgerungen es dir zu sagen. Ich hab nur wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mir in den Rücken fällst ...“ Sebastian atmete tief ein. Thorsten hielt seinen Kopf immer noch sanft zwischen seinen Händen. Sebastian fiel es immer noch schwer seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu schauen, er hob dann aber doch seinen Blick, als er weiter sprach. „Ich bewundere dich so sehr, dafür dass du so viel Scheiße durchmachen musstest und den Job immer noch so liebst, dass du anstatt aufzugeben hier ein neues Leben aufgebaut hast ... Du ... du bist für mich wie ein ... ein unfehlbarer und unverwundbarer Superheld, der alles schaffen kann.“ Sebastian atmete tief ein, erlaubte sich einen Moment lang einfach nur in die tiefen blauen Augen so dicht vor ihm zu starren, bevor er weiterredete. „Und das muss aufhören.“ Thorsten hörte ihm genau zu, war voll auf ihn konzentriert, sagte aber nichts. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an, bis Sebastian es nicht mehr aushielt und seinen Blick wieder auf ihre Knie senkte. „Vielleicht hat es das heute auch ...“

„Sebastian ...“ Thorsten seufzte und ließ seine Hände in seinen Schoß sinken. „Wir-“

„'Wir'“, Sebastian unterbrach ihn, bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, „gibt es im Moment nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir inzwischen nicht mal mehr sicher, ob wir je ein 'wir' waren.“ Wieder schloss Sebastian seine Augen, strich über sein Gesicht, war unsicher ob er weiter sprechen sollte. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und schaute Thorsten an. Viel kaputt gehen konnte zwischen ihnen wirklich nicht mehr, warum dann nicht endgültig alle Karten auf den Tisch legen. Er atmete tief durch und sprach dann weiter. „Ich brauch Abstand von dir. Du ... du bedeutest mir mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst, ich kann wirklich nicht beschreiben, was ich für dich empfinde. Nur dass es mit einfacher Freundschaft nichts mehr zu tun hat. Ich weiß nicht mal ob 'Liebe' stark genug ist. Mir ist völlig klar, dass das ein einseitiges Ding ist, dass du mir von Anfang an wichtiger warst als ich dir. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren, Thorsten, allein der Gedanke bringt mich um. Aber ich komm mit dem, was heute passiert ist, einfach nicht klar. Du und ich, wir haben immer zusammengehalten, uns immer unterstützt und jetzt ...“ Beinahe hätte Sebastian schon wieder anfangen zu heulen, aber damit war keinem geholfen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt ist einfach alles kaputt. Vertrauen, Job, Familie, Freundschaft, alles nur noch Trümmerhaufen.“

Thorsten hatte ihm zugehört ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, sagte auch nachdem Sebastian aufgehört hatte zu reden nichts, sah ihn nur eindringlich an. Erst als Sebastian aufstehen wollte reagierte er, indem er seine Hand nahm und sie festhielt. „Bitte.“ Sebastian setzt sich wortlos wieder hin. „Du, Sebastian, bist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Du bist der Grund, warum ich den Job immer noch liebe, du bist der Grund, warum mein Leben hier einen Sinn hat, du bist der Grund, warum ich nie zurück nach Hamburg bin, obwohl ich, nachdem die ganze de Man Sache geregelt war, mehrmals die Möglichkeit hatte.“ Thorsten nahm nun auch Sebastians andere Hand, lehnte Stirn gegen Stirn und flüsterte „Das ist kein einseitiges Ding ...“

Einen langen Augenblick lang saßen sie so da, beide mit geschlossenen Augen und Sebastians Hände von Thorstens eng umschlossen. Ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig schnell, synchron, wie aufeinander abgestimmt, streifte leicht über das Gesicht des jeweils anderen. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und als sie beide ihre Augen wieder öffneten, sich anschauten, konnte keiner sagen, wer die Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen schloss, aber plötzlich küssten sie sich. Tief und intensiv, verzweifelt und gebrochen, leidenschaftlich und stürmisch. Zungen erforschten Münder, Lippen kollidierten immer wieder mit Lippen, Hände griffen nach allem was fassbar war um den anderen enger an sich zu ziehen, bis sie beide auf dem Boden zwischen Sofa und Couchtisch knieten, von Knien bis Oberkörper aneinander gepresst und sich immer weiter küssend. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander, Hände in die Haare des Gegenübers gekrallt, und starrten sich an.

„Zu spät“, flüsterte Sebastian schließlich kaum hörbar. „Einen Tag zu spät.“

„Sebastian ...“ Thorsten schüttelte seinen Kopf, griff mit seinen Händen Sebastians Schultern. „Du bist im Moment kaum fähig rationale Entscheidungen zu treffen. Du kannst nicht einfach aufgeben.“

Diesmal schüttelte Sebastian seinen Kopf. „Wegen dir, Thorsten. Du raubst mir den Verstand. Ist wirklich so. Ich muss weg von dir ... Gestern ... Wenn das, das hier gerade, gestern passiert wäre ... Ich wär der glücklichste Mensch der Welt gewesen, wär mir sicher gewesen, dass nichts und niemand je zwischen uns kommen könnte. Niemals. Aber heut ist alles anders.“ Diesmal waren ihm die Tränen völlig egal, er ließ sie einfach laufen und lachte traurig auf. „Ich glaub, wenn ich dich nicht so sehr lieben würde, könnt ich dir viel einfacher verzeihen. Es tut mir leid, Thorsten. Pass auf dich auf.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprang er auf, schnappte sich im Flur seine Jacke und verließ die Wohnung. Im Treppenhaus nahm er drei Treppen auf einmal, rannte hinaus auf die Straße und sprintete sie entlang, bog ein paar Mal ab, bis er die kurze Strecke zu seiner eigenen Wohnung ohne zu stoppen zurückgelegt hatte. Wieder war er nass bis auf die Knochen, als er die Wohnungstür hinter sich zuschlug und an ihr hinunter rutschte, hemmungslos schluchzend und kraftlos. Er ließ sich auf seine Seite sinken und blieb dort liegen, unfähig noch irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, zu erschöpft um sich irgendwie noch in sein Bett zu schleppen. Es war ihm egal. Es war ihm alles egal. Selbst für immer hier liegen bleiben zu müssen wäre ihm egal. Alles war kaputt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neues Jahr, neues Kapitel. Wie immer freu ich mich über Reviews und konstruktive Kritik :-)
> 
> Kurzer Hinweis: Diese Kapitel erzählt die Ereignisse des ersten Kapitels aus Thorstens POV. Der Großteil der restlichen Geschichte wird aber hauptsächlich wieder aus Sebastians Sicht sein.
> 
> Und wieder vielen lieben Dank an Cricri für's Betaleasen!

_Wenige Stunden zuvor_

„Thorsten? Was willst du denn hier?“ Julia sah ihn verwundert an, als sie ihm die Tür öffnete. Sie hatte wohl nicht mit ihm gerechnet, was um diese Zeit durchaus verständlich war.

„Tut mir leid. Ich kann Sebastian nicht erreichen. Er ist nicht bei sich zu Hause, sein Handy ist nicht erreichbar und ich hab, na ja, ich wollte einfach sicher gehen, dass alles okay ist.“

„Er ist nicht mehr hier. Keine Ahnung wo er hin ist.“ Julia klang wenig auskunftsfreudig und machte keine Anstalten ihn hinein zu bitten. Offensichtlich war sie auch sauer auf ihn.

„Verstehe.“ Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend an, bis Thorsten sich räusperte und einen Schritt von der Tür weg machte. „Danke. Nacht.“

Er drehte sich gerade weg als Julia seufzte. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du ihm das Herz gebrochen hast?“

Thorsten stoppte und starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wie bitte?“

„Dass du ihm in den Rücken gefallen bist, macht ihn mehr fertig als alles andere. Ich glaub nicht, dass er dir das verzeihen kann. Ich dachte, ihr seid Freunde und dass er und Maja dir wichtig sind. Wohl doch nicht. Beste Freunde lassen sich nicht im Stich.“ Julia kreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah ihn mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an.

Tief einatmend machte Thorsten einen Schritt auf sie zu. Das konnte er so einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, die Worte fühlten sich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an. „Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt sein eigenes Kind zu verlieren. Ich hab das getan, was ich für richtig hielt, um zu verhindern, dass der Mann, den ich liebe das auch durchmachen muss. Wenn er mich jetzt dafür hasst, kann ich damit leben.“

Julias Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Als Thorsten realisierte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, was ihm ohne Nachzudenken und ohne Vorwarnung einfach so über die Lippen gekommen war, kniff er seine Augen zusammen und wünschte, er könnte die Worte sofort wieder zurück in seinen Mund saugen und hinunter schlucken. Noch nie hatte er das laut ausgesprochen, er hatte sich sogar verboten überhaupt daran zu denken. Doch jetzt hatte er es gesagt, einfach so, ungewollt und zu allem Überfluss auch noch ausgerechnet vor Sebastians Ex-Frau. „Julia...“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien es so, als ob Julia so etwas wie ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und murmelte, „Der Mann, den du liebst...“

„Julia, bitte.“ Thorsten machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und sah sie eindringlich an. „Mir ist klar, dass du keinen Grund hast mir irgendeine Art von Gefallen zu tun, aber bitte, ich bitte dich, behalt das für dich. Bitte.“

Julia seufzte und schüttelte nochmal ihren Kopf. „Unglaublich...“

Thorsten schluckte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er so unvorsichtig gewesen war, so etwas passierte ihm normalerweise nie. Aber was war schon normal gewesen in den letzten Stunden. Was Julia nun mit dieser Information machen würde, oder ob sie auf seine Bitte eingehen würde, konnte er absolut nicht einschätzen. „Sebastian hat keine Ahnung von meinen Gefühlen für ihn. Und besonders nach allem, was heute passiert ist, soll das auch so bleiben. Das Letzte, was er brauchen kann, ist noch mehr emotionaler Ballast, er hat weiß Gott schon genug durchgemacht in letzter Zeit.“ Auch wenn es kontraproduktiv für sein Bestreben war, Julia dazu zu bringen die Sache für sich zu behalten, konnte er einen gewissen vorwurfsvollen Ton nicht aus seiner Stimme raus halten. Ein bisschen Genugtuung gab es ihm, als er sah wie Julia seinem Blick auswich um auf den Boden zu starren und ihre Arme erneut vor ihrer Brust kreuzte. Er seufzte leise, dafür war hier jetzt kein Platz. „Julia, ich bitte dich nicht für mich darum.“

Sie schaute wieder zu ihm auf, ihr Gesicht neutral. „Okay, du hast recht, ich misch mich nicht ein. Aber eben weil es um Sebastian geht und er nun mal der Vater meiner Kinder ist und ich will, dass es ihm gut geht, hoff ich wirklich, dass ihr das wieder hinbekommt. Er wird’s nie zugeben, aber er braucht dich. Auch wenn er im Moment wirklich mehr als nur enttäuscht von dir ist.“

Thorsten nickte einmal kurz. Die nächsten Tage und vielleicht auch Wochen würden nicht sehr angenehm werden. „Wie gesagt, damit kann ich leben. Ich lass ihn am Besten einfach eine Weile in Ruhe.“ Einen Moment lang sagte keiner der beiden etwas. „Ich geh dann mal...Aber falls irgendwas ist, mit Sebastian oder Maja, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen.“

„Okay.“ Julia nickte und schloss ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnungstür hinter sich.

Dass er wenig später aus dem Fenster starrend im Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung stehen und Sebastian hinter ihm auf der Couch sitzend einen von ihm gekochten Tee schlürfen würde, ohne dass einer von ihnen etwas sagte, hatte Thorsten kaum ahnen können.

Völlig durchnässt und frierend hatte er Sebastian vor seiner Tür stehend gefunden, als er von seiner erfolglosen Suche nach ihm nach Hause gekommen war. Sebastian hatte schrecklich ausgesehen und war in keinem guten Zustand gewesen, körperlich und emotional, was Thorsten in seinem Gefühl nach ihm sehen zu wollen, nur bestätigt hatte. In den sieben Jahren, in denen sie sich inzwischen kannten und mit der Zeit irgendwie zu besten Freunden geworden waren, hatten sie gelernt sich wortlos zu verständigen und auf eine gewisse Art zu spüren, wenn es dem anderen nicht gut ging. Zu wissen, dass es Sebastian im Moment nicht gehen konnte, war natürlich keine große Kunst, aber dass er in dieser Situation, nach allem was passiert war, tatsächlich zu Thorsten gekommen war, war doch überraschend. Sebastian hatte zwar kein Problem damit ihn um Rat zu fragen, beruflich wie privat, aber er redete, genau wie Thorsten selbst, sehr ungern über seine Gefühle. Gerade schwiegen sie beide. Normalerweise war das kein Problem, konnten sie zusammen sein ohne etwas zu sagen und fühlten sich dabei nicht unwohl, aber jetzt konnte man die Spannung zwischen ihnen förmlich greifen. Und es war keine positive Spannung, nicht das, was eigentlich seit Jahren permanent zwischen ihnen existierte, nicht das, weswegen Thorsten zahllose Nächte wach gelegen und herauszufinden versucht hatte, was es war, bis er sich eingestanden hatte, dass er sich in seinen glücklich verheirateten, völlig unerreichbaren Partner verliebt hatte. Nein, das, was gerade zwischen ihnen war, war eine Kälte, die sämtliche Wärme aus seinem Körper zu saugen schien und ihn fast schon frösteln ließ.

„Wie soll das jetzt weiter gehen? Mit uns?“ Sebastians Frage riss ihn aus seinen abschweifenden Gedanken.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Thorsten sah zu ihm, seine Augen trafen auf die geröteten und wässrigen von Sebastian. Dass er wieder geweint hatte, war schon unten vor seinem Haus im schwachen Licht der Straßenlampe nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Lange schauten sie sich einfach nur an.

„Du...Ich weiß einfach nicht ob ich dir jemals wieder vertrauen kann, Thorsten. Verstehst du? Ich hab's dir erzählt weil ich dachte ich könnte mich auf dich verlassen, weil du nachvollziehen kannst wie sich das anfühlt. Ich dachte...du kriegst das schon hin.“

„Ich hatte keine Wahl und das weißt du auch. Ich hab dir nie versprochen, dass ich es für mich behalte. Ich musste dich schützen, Sebastian, vor dir selbst.“

Sebastian schaute zu ihm auf. „Ich hab mir eine Pistole an den Kopf gehalten und abgedrückt!“

Thorsten kniff seine Augen zusammen, konnte seinen Kollegen nicht anschauen. Er würde dieses Bild wohl nie mehr loswerden, wie Sebastian dastand und die Waffe auf sich selbst richtete und er absolut nichts tun konnte um ihm zu helfen.

„Du kannst mich nicht immer schützen...“ Das war Thorsten schmerzlich bewusst, er würde Sebastian diese Aussage aber definitiv nicht bestätigen. Stattdessen sagte er lieber gar nichts. Sebastian atmete tief ein, schüttelte den Kopf und sah Thorsten wieder direkt an. “Was hättest du getan? An meiner Stelle? Wenn du die Chance gehabt hättest deine Tochter zu retten? Dein Leben für ihr's.“

Das konnte Thorsten sofort und ehrlich beantworten. „Dasselbe wie du. Aber ich hatte die Chance nie. Und als de Mans Killer vor dem Krankenhaus mit der Knarre vor mir stand, war ein großer Teil von mir erleichtert. Ich hätte diesen Schmerz nur ein paar Minuten aushalten müssen und wäre dann erlöst gewesen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hab ich überlebt und muss den Schmerz ertragen. Und die Schuldgefühle. Und das wird nie ganz weg gehen.“ Thorsten rieb sich über die Augen und fing dann Sebastians Blick ein. „Ich wollte mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass du das auch durchmachen musst.“ Er konnte seine Augen nicht von Sebastian wenden. Sebastian, der zwar völlig fertig aber lebend auf seiner Couch saß und mit diesen unbeschreiblichen grünen Augen seinen Blick erwiderte. Der Gedanke daran, dass er ihn vor ein paar Stunden hätte verlieren können, dass er wieder hilflos dabei hätte zusehen müssen wie eine Person, die er so sehr liebte vor seinen Augen starb, war unerträglich. Thorsten spürte, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenschnürte und es kostete ihn all seine Konzentration und Willenskraft um nicht einfach zusammen zu klappen. Sebastian brauchte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, nur das war jetzt wichtig.

„Dass ich hier sitze...und du mit mir redest und mich schützen willst und Verständnis hast, nach allem was ich über Lily gesagt hab obwohl...nein, weil, ich wusste, dass ich dir damit weh tu...Gott, Thorsten, es tut mir so leid...“ Die letzten Worte waren nur noch geflüstert.

Zu sagen, er hätte die Dinge die Sebastian gesagt hatte schon wieder vergessen, wäre gelogen. Sie hatten weh getan, sehr weh getan und er musste zugeben, dass es einiges an Selbstbeherrschung gebraucht hatte um seinem Partner nicht sofort eine reinzuhauen. Aber ihm war ebenfalls sofort bewusst gewesen, dass Sebastian genau das damit bezweckt hatte - ihn zu verletzen. Sebastian hatte sich von ihm komplett verraten gefühlt und war mit der gesamten Situation überfordert gewesen. „Du warst in einem absoluten emotionalen Ausnahmezustand...“

„Das ist doch keine Entschuldigung.“

„Sebastian, du hattest Angst um das Leben deiner Tochter und warst wütend auf mich. Ich versteh das.“

„Und ich versteh warum du so gehandelt hast. Aber scheiße, Thorsten, das macht's nicht besser!“ Sebastian stand auf, ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, strich sich die immer noch leicht feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. „Das ist so eine beschissene Situation.“ Er blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und schaute hinaus. Thorsten beobachtete wie Sebastians Augen den Regentropfen auf der Fensterscheibe folgten. Es schüttete immer noch aus Kübeln, das Wetter passte wirklich perfekt zu allem was passiert war und der aktuellen trostlosen Stimmung. Es war die Art von Wetter, bei der man sich manchmal fragte, wie der dunklen massiven grauschwarzen Masse am Himmel jemals wieder strahlender Sonnenschein oder in diesem Fall ein sternenklarer Nachthimmel folgen können würde. Thorsten beobachtete Sebastian weiter, antwortete nichts auf seine Aussage. Er hätte eh nur wiederholen können, was er bereits gesagt hatte.

„Und trotzdem bin ich hier...“

Sebastians Stimme war leise, als ob seine Worte nicht für Thorstens Ohren bestimmt wären. „Was?“

„Egal wie wütend ich bin und wie sehr du mich angepisst und...und verletzt hast...“ Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotzdem bin ich hier. Nicht in der nächstbesten Bar oder allein bei mir zu Hause. Hier...Bei dir.“

Thorsten hatte ein paar Schritte auf seinen Partner zugemacht, stand nun direkt hinter ihm. Sebastian sah so verloren und hilflos aus, seine Arme hatte er um seinen eigenen Körper geschmiegt und er schien wieder zu frieren. Am liebsten hätte Thorsten ihn einfach in seine Arme gezogen und ihn solange festgehalten, bis einfach irgendwie alles wieder gut sein würde zwischen ihnen, aber das war wohl das Letzte, was Sebastian gerade von ihm wollte. Dass er aber trotz allem hier her gekommen war und seine Worte gerade, ließ Thorsten hoffen, dass sie das alles doch irgendwie hinbekommen würden. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“ Er streckte seinen Arm aus und legte eine Hand auf Sebastians Schulter. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen, hatte offensichtlich nicht bemerkt, dass Thorsten direkt bei ihm stand.

„Klar, hier kann ich wenigstens keine Scheiße bauen.“

„So ein Quatsch!“ Thorsten zog seine Hand sofort wieder zurück. So viel zum Thema Hoffnung. Es war fast so, als wollte Sebastian ihn falsch verstehen. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und bin einfach nur beruhigt, dass du nicht irgendwo allein da draußen rumrennst.“

Sebastian seufzte tief und ging zurück zum Sofa, um kraftlos auf dieses zu sinken und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen zu vergraben. „Ich kann nicht mehr.“

Die Worte waren von Sebastians Händen gedämpft und fast schon unverständlich. Thorsten beobachtete seinen jüngeren Partner besorgt. „Du brauchst Schlaf. Am Besten nimmst du dir erst mal Urlaub. Du kannst, wenn du willst, heute Nacht hier bleiben.“

„Thorsten...“ Kurz hob Sebastian seinen Kopf, Tränen gefüllte grüne Augen sahen Thorsten kurz an bevor sein Gesicht wieder in seine Hände sank. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Dieser scheiß Job...macht alles kaputt...Meine Frau...Familie...Du...Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.“

Thorsten ging zu ihm, setzte sich auf den Rand des Couchtisches, direkt vor Sebastian. „Du bist in keiner Verfassung irgendwelche weitgreifenden Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ist doch logisch, dass du völlig fertig bist, du musst das alles erst richtig verarbeiten.“

Die einzige Reaktion, die Thorsten bekam, war ein Schluchzer und das leichte Beben von Sebastians Schultern. Thorsten hasste es ihn wieder so zu sehen. Im Flur des Präsidiums hatte er nichts tun können, er hatte es Alvarez überlassen müssen sich um Sebastian zu kümmern. Er hatte dort einen kühlen Kopf bewahren müssen, durfte nicht emotional involviert werden, was leider auch bedeutet hatte ziemlich kalt seinem Freund gegenüber zu agieren. Leicht gefallen war ihm das sicher nicht, aber es war absolut nötig gewesen. Jetzt aber streckte er beide Hände aus und legte sie auf Sebastians zitternde Schultern, was zur Folge hatte, dass dieser erneut schluchzte und sich gleichzeitig nach vorn fallen ließ, bis sein Gesicht in Thorstens Schulter und seine Hände im Stoff des T-Shirts auf seinem Rücken vergraben waren. Thorsten legte seinerseits einen Arm um Sebastians Schulter und strich mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig über sein Haar, bis er seine Hand still auf Sebastians Hinterkopf liegen ließ.

Einige Minuten lang saßen sie nur so da. Thorsten ließ Sebastian alles, was sich den Tag über angestaut hatte, hinauslassen, störte sich nicht daran, dass sein T-Shirt durch Sebastians Griff und seine Tränen ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, hielt den jüngeren Mann einfach fest und strich ab und an leicht über sein Haar. Langsam beruhigte Sebastian sich und löste sich schließlich schniefend von ihm, ohne Thorsten dabei anzusehen. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht und murmelte, „Sorry...Ich...du...Ich geh besser...“

„Basti...“ Thorsten legte seine Hände auf die Wangen von Sebastians gesenktem Kopf um ihn anzuheben. Dass er zum ersten Mal seinen Spitznamen benutzte, hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Sebastian hielt abwartend inne. „Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich es getan hab. Aber es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung und ich würde sofort wieder genauso handeln.“

„Ich weiß. Aber irgendwie dachte ich du würdest das allein hinkriegen...Sie zu retten. Darum hab ich mich dazu durchgerungen es dir zu sagen. Ich hab nur wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mir in den Rücken fällst...“ Sebastian atmete tief ein. Thorsten hielt seinen Kopf immer noch sanft zwischen seinen Händen. Er merkte, wie schwer es Sebastian fiel ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen, bis dieser seinen Blick dann doch hob und weiter sprach. „Ich bewundere dich so sehr, dafür dass du so viel Scheiße durchmachen musstest und den Job immer noch so liebst, anstatt aufzugeben hier ein neues Leben aufgebaut hast...Du...du bist für mich wie ein...ein unfehlbarer und unverwundbarer Superheld, der alles schaffen kann.“ Einen Moment lang waren ihre Augen völlig ineinander versunken. Thorsten hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Sebastian eine derart hohe Meinung von ihm hatte. Aber so wie sein Gegenüber ihn gerade ansah...“Und das muss aufhören.“ Thorsten wusste absolut nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Immer noch schauten sie sich intensiv an, Thorstens ganzer Fokus lag auf dem Mann vor ihm, nichts anderes existierte mehr. Die Emotionen in Sebastians Augen waren überwältigend, doch dann senkte Sebastian seinen Blick und fügte an, „Vielleicht hat es das heute auch...“

„Sebastian...“ Thorsten seufzte und ließ seine Hände in seinen Schoß sinken. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das, was er da gerade in Sebastians Augen gesehen hatte, einfach nur eingebildet, gehofft etwas zu sehen, was gar nicht da war. „Wir-“

„'Wir'“, Sebastian unterbrach ihn, bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, „gibt es im Moment nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir inzwischen nicht mal mehr sicher, ob wir je ein 'wir' waren.“ Wieder schloss Sebastian seine Augen, strich über sein Gesicht, zögerte. Thorsten wartete ab, wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen, wusste dass da noch mehr kommen würde und befürchtete das Schlimmste. Es hatte sich wie ein heftiger Stich in die Brust angefühlt zu hören, dass Sebastian ihre Partnerschaft so sah. Sebastian öffnete seine Augen wieder und schaute Thorsten an. Er atmete tief durch und sprach dann weiter. „Ich brauch Abstand von dir. Du ... du bedeutest mir mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst, ich kann wirklich nicht beschreiben, was ich für dich empfinde. Nur dass es mit einfacher Freundschaft nichts mehr zu tun hat. Ich weiß nicht mal ob 'Liebe' stark genug ist. Mir ist völlig klar, dass das ein einseitiges Ding ist, dass du mir von Anfang an wichtiger warst als ich dir. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren, Thorsten, allein der Gedanke bringt mich um. Aber ich komm mit dem, was heute passiert ist, einfach nicht klar. Du und ich, wir haben immer zusammengehalten, uns immer unterstützt und jetzt ...“ Sebastian stoppte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Jetzt ist einfach alles kaputt. Vertrauen, Job, Familie, Freundschaft, alles nur noch Trümmerhaufen.“

Vorhin war Thorsten überrascht gewesen. Jetzt war er schlichtweg geschockt. So geschockt, dass er erstmal überhaupt nichts erwidern konnte. Sebastian empfand das gleiche für ihn wie er für Sebastian? Diese Möglichkeit hatte er niemals auch nur ansatzweise in Betracht gezogen. Und jetzt saß sein bester Freund hier vor ihm, hatte sich ihm komplett geöffnet, ihm sein Herz ausgeschüttet und das alles in der Annahme, dass Thorsten in ihm nur einen Freund, vielleicht sogar nur einen Kollegen sah. Natürlich hatte Thorsten seine wahren Gefühle für ihn immer versteckt, aber er hatte ihn trotzdem an sich ran gelassen, ihm Dinge anvertraut die sonst keiner wusste, zugelassen, dass Sebastian diese Mauer, die er als er nach Stuttgart kam um sich aufgebaut hatte, durchbrach. Doch scheinbar war das nicht genug um ihm zu zeigen, wie verdammt wichtig er ihm war und dass er keinem mehr vertraute als ihm. Und jetzt sah Sebastian keine Möglichkeit mehr überhaupt noch in seiner Nähe zu sein, geschweige denn mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Thorsten sah wie Sebastian aufstehen wollte und erwachte aus seiner Schockstarre. Er nahm Sebastians Hand und hielt sie fest, konnte ihn auf keinen Fall einfach so gehen lassen. „Bitte.“ Er war erleichtert, als Sebastian sich wortlos wieder hinsetzte. Viel kaputt machen konnte er zwischen ihnen nicht mehr, seine größte Angst, Sebastian mit der Wahrheit zu verlieren, war ja schon fast Realität, also konnte auch er alle Karten auf den Tisch legen. „Du, Sebastian, bist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Du bist der Grund, warum ich den Job immer noch liebe, du bist der Grund, warum mein Leben hier einen Sinn hat, du bist der Grund, warum ich nie zurück nach Hamburg bin obwohl ich, nachdem die ganze de Man Sache geregelt war, mehrmals die Möglichkeit hatte.“ Thorsten nahm nun auch Sebastians andere Hand, lehnte Stirn gegen Stirn und flüsterte „Das ist kein einseitiges Ding...“

Einen langen Augenblick lang saßen sie so da, beide mit geschlossenen Augen und Sebastians Hände von Thorstens eng umschlossen. Ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig schnell, synchron, wie aufeinander abgestimmt, streifte leicht über das Gesicht des jeweils anderen. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und als sie beide ihre Augen wieder öffneten, sich anschauten, konnte keiner sagen, wer die Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen schloss, aber plötzlich küssten sie sich. Tief und intensiv, verzweifelt und gebrochen, leidenschaftlich und stürmisch. Zungen erforschten Münder, Lippen kollidierten immer wieder mit Lippen, Hände griffen nach allem was fassbar war um den Anderen enger an sich zu ziehen, bis sie beide auf dem Boden zwischen Sofa und Couchtisch knieten, von Knien bis Oberkörper aneinander gepresst und sich immer weiter küssten. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander, Hände in die Haare des Gegenübers gekrallt und starrten sich erneut an.

„Zu spät“, flüsterte Sebastian schließlich kaum hörbar. „Ein Tag zu spät.“

„Sebastian...“ Thorsten schüttelte seinen Kopf, griff mit seinen Händen Sebastians Schultern. „Du bist im Moment kaum fähig rationale Entscheidungen zu treffen. Du kannst nicht einfach aufgeben.“

Diesmal schüttelte Sebastian seinen Kopf. „Wegen dir, Thorsten. Du raubst mir den Verstand. Ist wirklich so. Ich muss weg von dir...Gestern...Wenn das hier gerade gestern passiert wäre...Ich wär der glücklichste Mensch der Welt gewesen, wär mir sicher gewesen, dass nichts und niemand je zwischen uns kommen könnte. Niemals. Aber heut ist alles anders.“ Tränen liefen Sebastians Wangen hinunter und er lachte traurig auf. „Ich glaub wenn ich dich nicht so sehr lieben würde, könnt ich dir viel einfacher verzeihen. Es tut mir leid, Thorsten. Pass auf dich auf.“

Sebastian war so schnell aufgesprungen und aus der Wohnung gestürmt, dass Thorsten gar nicht erst versuchte ihm nachzurennen. Tief atmend presste er seine Hände gegen sein Gesicht, unterdrückte die Tränen, die in seine Augen stiegen und schluckte den Anflug von Übelkeit, der aus seinem Bauch heraus langsam seinen Hals hinauf kroch hinunter, bevor er einige Male tief ein- und ausatmete und aus seiner immer noch auf dem Boden vor seiner Couch knienden Position aufstand. Er fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durch die Haare, faltete sie in seinem Nacken zusammen und starrte an die Decke. Sebastian hatte recht. Jetzt gab es wirklich keinen Weg mehr, wie sie beide noch zusammen arbeiten könnten. Sebastian vertraute ihm nicht mehr und konnte ihm nicht verzeihen, das hatte er mehr als deutlich gemacht. Und dass er ihn liebte, was, wie Sebastian selbst gesagt hatte, das ganze so viel mehr verkomplizierte. Sie waren nicht nur zwei Kollegen, die eine heftige Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten, aber trotzdem weiterhin irgendwie miteinander klar kommen konnten bis Gras darüber gewachsen war. Es waren Gefühle im Spiel, tiefe verletzte Gefühle, die sie, wie sich heraus gestellt hatte, beide erwiderten.

Thorsten fragte sich in diesem Moment, ob er, wenn er nur den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt hätte, anders gehandelt hätte, konnte dies aber sofort verneinen. Er hatte das einzig richtige getan. Maja und Sebastian lebten und nichts anderes zählte. Er fragte sich aber auch, wie es sein konnte, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte was Sebastian für ihn empfand. Denn je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Anzeichen gab es. Allein die Tatsache, dass der Mann, der mit 30 bereits den selben Rang trug wie er selbst und der in ihrer Anfangszeit nervtötend genau nach jeglichen existierenden Regeln gearbeitet und penibel darauf geachtet hatte, alles absolut korrekt zu machen, dass dieser Mann einfach so seine komplette Karriere für ihn aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, hätte ihm viel mehr zu denken geben müssen als es damals getan hatte.

Ja, Sebastian hatte damals alles für ihn riskiert, nur um ihn zu schützen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Dass das eigentlich völlig unnötig gewesen war spielte keine Rolle. Thorsten erinnerte sich, wie sauer er damals auf Sebastian gewesen war. Zum einen, weil er nicht hatte fassen können, dass dieser vor Gericht und ihm gegenüber gelogen hatte, und zudem, weil ihm sofort klar gewesen war, was es für weitreichende Konsequenzen haben würde, sollte Sebastian auffliegen. Er hätte seinen Partner verloren, hätte ihn nicht mehr jeden Tag gesehen, ganz zu schweigen davon, was es für Sebastians Karriere und gesamtes Leben bedeutet hätte. Und jetzt sah es ganz danach aus, als ob Sebastian alles hinschmeißen wollte. Wegen ihm, weil er nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen arbeiten konnte...und wollte.

Thorsten schloss seine Augen, rieb seine Hände wieder über sein Gesicht. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er gegen den Drang, Sebastian doch noch nachzulaufen, ankämpfte, fiel sein Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch. In der geschlossenen Schublade dort lag ein Schreiben, das vor ein paar Wochen in seinem Briefkasten gelegen hatte, dem er aber nach einmaligem Lesen bis jetzt keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr geschenkt hatte, da was darin stand keine Überlegung wert war. Das hatte sich nach den heutigen Geschehnissen schlagartig geändert. Da es nichts gab, was er nicht für Sebastian machen würde, wusste er, was er jetzt zu tun hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht's ;-) Feedback ist wie immer willkommen :-)
> 
> Wieder lieben Dank an cricri für's Betalesen!

Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn das laute Klopfen an der Tür und Rufen seines Namens ließen ihn hochschrecken und sofort schmerzhaft aufstöhnen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er gleich von innen zerspringen, in seinem Rücken war wohl alles verschoben und seinen Arm hatte er so blöd unter seinem eigenen Körper begraben, dass er ihn kaum noch spürte.

„Sebastian, ich weiß dass du da bist, jetzt mach endlich auf! Sonst komm ich so rein!“ Julia. Er wusste, dass sie das durchaus ernst meinte, schließlich hatte sie für den absoluten Notfall einen Ersatzschlüssel für die Wohnung.

Mühsam schaffte Sebastian es irgendwie auf die Beine und öffnete die Tür. „Morgen...“

„Ach du Scheiße...“ Julias entsetzter Blick jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ist was mit Maja!?“

„Was? Nein. Das heißt ja. Deswegen bin ich ja hier. Sie hat dich heute Morgen vermisst und will dich unbedingt sehen.“ Julia starrte ihn immer noch an.

„Scheiße. Tut mir leid. Ist sie hier?“

„Nein, Henri und Moritz sind zurückgekommen und bei ihr.“ Julia schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber was ist mit dir los? Du siehst aus wie beerdigt und wieder ausgegraben.“

Plötzlich kam alles, was letzte Nacht passiert war, mit einem Schlag zurück und Sebastian musste sich an der Wand abstützen um nicht umzufallen. „Ich brauch Aspirin...“

„Du brauchst auch frische Klamotten und eine Dusche, die Kinder erschrecken ja zu Tode wenn sie dich so sehen. Was um Himmels Willen hast du gemacht?“ Julia schob ihn ins Bad. „Ausziehen, duschen, nach Mensch aussehen. Ich bring dir Aspirin und will dann wissen was passiert ist.“

Das ganze fühlte sich fast genauso an wie bei Thorsten vor einigen Stunden. Nur war er nun in seiner eigenen Wohnung und Julia kümmerte sich um ihn. Nicht Thorsten. Thorsten, den er einfach hatte sitzen lassen. Aber er hatte nicht anders gekonnt, hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Einen Moment länger und sie hätten etwas getan, das sie später beide garantiert bereut hätten und das ihre Beziehung auch nicht gerettet hätte. Es war alles einfach nur scheiße! Er drehte sich um und sah sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Erschrocken machte er einen Schritt zurück. Julia hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben, er sah absolut schlimm aus. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich, seine Haare klebten in wilden Strähnen auf seinem Kopf und seine Augen waren tief gerötet und hatten dunkle Ringe. Seine Kleidung war zwar einigermaßen getrocknet, fühlte sich aber steif und rau an. Und es war nicht seine Kleidung, sondern Thorstens. Er ließ seine Augen im Spiegel über seinen eigenen Körper streifen bevor er sich entschlossen auszog und alles in die Waschmaschine stopfte und diese gleich laufen ließ.

„Hier.“ Er drehte sich um und Julia stand vor ihm, mit einem Glas voll weißlich schäumender Flüssigkeit.

„Schonmal was von klopfen gehört?“ Er nahm das Glas und stieg in die Dusche, den Vorhang hinter sich zuziehend.

Julia rollte ihre Augen. „Stell dich nicht so an, hab ich alles schon gesehen. Also, was ist passiert?“

Sebastian schloss die Augen und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer. „Darf ich erst mal duschen?“

„Ich will wissen was los ist!“ Julia nahm das ihr von hinter dem Vorhang entgegen gestreckte Glas und lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken.

„Mir geht’s nicht gut...“

„Eben! Deswegen will ich wissen was passiert ist.“

„Ich will nicht drüber reden.“ Schnell drehte er die Dusche voll auf und stellte sie so warm, dass er es gerade noch aushielt, ohne sich zu verbrühen. Das heiße Wasser lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab und von den Schmerzen, die seinen gesamten Körper eingenommen zu haben schienen. Er hoffte, die Schmerztablette würde schnell wenigstens ein bisschen wirken. Er fühlte sich einfach nur beschissen. Wie mechanisch duschte er fertig, um dann aus dem Becken zu steigen und das Duschtuch, das Julia ihm hinstreckte, zu nehmen und sich abzutrocknen. Ihm war inzwischen egal, dass Julia noch immer da war und ihn so sah. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich an. Seine Tochter brauchte ihn und wollte ihn sehen, alles andere war unwichtig. Auch eine vermutlich gerade beginnende Grippe und seelische Schmerzen.

Julia war ihm gefolgt und lehnte nun am Türrahmen. Sie war schon immer hartnäckig gewesen und ließ auch jetzt nicht locker. „Hast du getrunken? Ich könnt's verstehen.“

„Nein, verdammt!“ Das Aspirin hatte noch keinen Effekt und seine eigene laute Stimme machte seine Kopfschmerzen nicht besser. Müde und genervt ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. „Ich war bei Thorsten.“

„Sehr gut!“ Julia machte ein paar Schritte in das Zimmer und blieb neben ihm stehen. „Oder wohl eher nicht, deinem Zustand nach zu urteilen...“

„Überhaupt nichts ist sehr gut...“

„Was hast du angestellt?“ Julia zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber neben ihn.

„Wieso denn immer ich?“

Julia rollte wieder ihre Augen. „Dann halt ihr. Was habt ihr angestellt?“

„Ich...Es wird einfach nicht mehr funktionieren zwischen uns. Wir können nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten. Ohne Vertrauen ist das einfach völlig unmöglich.“ Sebastian ließ sich nach hinten kippen um auf dem Rücken zu liegen und starrte an die Decke. „Was immer zwischen uns war ist kaputt.“

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Julia so hin, dass sie ihren Ex-Ehemann anschauen konnte. „Ich versteh ja, dass du ihm übel nimmst, dass er dich verraten hat. Das versteh ich sehr gut. Aber was ihr über die letzten Jahre aufgebaute habt, was, wie du sagst, zwischen euch war, das sollte doch stärker sein.“

„Julia, wenn der Mensch den du...“ Sebastian hielt kurz inne, schloss die Augen. Er wollte das vor Julia eigentlich immer noch nicht laut aussprechen.

„Den du liebst“, vervollständigte Julia seinen Satz.

„Ja, verdammt, den du liebst. Wenn dieser Mensch dich betrügt...Das zerstört einfach alles.“ Kurz schielte Sebastian zu ihr und fühlte einen Hauch von Genugtuung, als er sah, dass sie ihn nicht anschauen konnte und lieber auf die Bettdecke zwischen ihnen blickte. So schnell dieses Gefühl kam verschwand es auch wieder und alles was übrig blieb war diese Leere, die er seit er Thorstens Wohnung verlassen hatte in sich spürte.

„Deine Gefühle für ihn hat es nicht zerstört.“

„Ich versteh wirklich nicht, warum dir das so wichtig ist, dass du ganz erpicht darauf bist, mich und Thorsten zusammen zu bringen. Schlechtes Gewissen, weil du mich für 'nen Anderen sitzen lassen hast?“

Er hatte eigentlich mit Schweigen gerechnet, aber Julia antwortete sofort. „Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich will, dass es dir gut geht. Wegen den Kindern.“ Julia strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. „Und wenn ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst und ich weiß, dass er dich liebt, aber ihr Zwei einfach zu dämlich seid-“

„Moment mal, woher willst du denn bitte wissen, dass er...mich...“

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang sah Julia aus als ob sie nicht sicher war, was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Er hat's mir gesagt. Versehentlich. Es ist ihm rausgerutscht.“

„Rausgerutscht? Thorsten rutscht nichts einfach so raus.“

„Na ja, ich hab ihm mehr oder weniger vorgeworfen, dass du ihm scheißegal bist und er ein mieser bester Freund sei. Das fand er nicht so toll.“

„Spinnst du? Thorsten ist-“

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Ich war völlig durch den Wind.“

„Ist auch egal. Ist eh alles vorbei.“

„Willst du mir jetzt endlich mal erzählen, was genau passiert ist?“

Sebastian atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus, sein Blick weiter auf die Decke gerichtet. Er wollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht, aber darüber zu reden war vielleicht gar nicht schlecht. „Liebe ist manchmal einfach nicht genug.“

„Was?“

Lange sagte Sebastian nichts, seine Gedanken drifteten wieder ein paar Stunden zurück, zu seiner Konfrontation mit Thorsten, den Dingen die sie letzte Nacht gesagt hatten, den Dingen die sie getan hatten. Und wie er geflüchtet ist, überwältigt von allem und überzeugt, dass das alles keine Zukunft hatte. Überzeugt war er immer noch, es ging einfach nicht mehr. Aber Thorsten einfach so zurück zu lassen und abzuhauen...Seine Finger berührten seine Lippen und er schloss die Augen, fuhr sich durch die Haare. “Wir haben uns geküsst.“

Julia sah ihn abwartend an, schien wenig überrascht. „Aber?“

„Wie 'aber?'?“

„Ich würde ja sagen 'Herzlichen Glückwunsch und ich hab mit diesem Geständnis schon als wir noch verheiratet waren gerechnet', aber du wärst ja wohl kaum so fertig wenn das alles wäre.“

Sebastian seufzte tief. „Es geht einfach nicht. Ohne Vertrauen. Ich...Ich muss einfach weg von ihm, ich halt das sonst nicht aus.“

„Ihr küsst euch und beschließt dann getrennte Wege zu gehen?“

„So ungefähr...“

„Und wie soll das funktionieren, wenn ihr täglich miteinander arbeitet?“ Julia musterte ihn genau und schüttelte ihren Kopf als er nicht antwortete. „Du willst kündigen...“

„Ich weiß nicht was ich will. Aber im Moment kotzt mich die Arbeit nur an...und hat zu viel kaputt gemacht. Ich pack das alles einfach nicht.“

„Sebastian, du wolltest nie etwas anderes als eine Karriere bei der Kripo. Das war schon immer dein absoluter Traumberuf und du hast dir den Arsch dafür aufgerissen, dass du es schaffst und zu was bringst, hast diesen Beruf über alles andere gestellt. Du kannst das doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft einfach alles wegschmeißen wollen?“ Julia schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf. „Nein, Sebastian, das kannst du nicht machen. Außerdem bist du in keinem Zustand so eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Nicht körperlich und schon gar nicht emotional.“

Sebastian lachte bitter auf. „Thorsten hat so ziemlich genau das selbe gesagt...“

„Thorsten weiß wahrscheinlich noch besser als ich wovon er redet.“ Einen Moment zögerte Julia, senkte ihren Blick auf ihre in ihrem Schoß liegenden Hände. „Wusstest du, dass er Familie hatte?“

Mit zugekniffenen Augen nickte Sebastian. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er gestern über Thorstens Tochter gesagt hatte.

„Das hast du mir nie erzählt...“

„Ich hab ihm damals versprochen mit niemandem darüber zu reden.“ Diesmal sparte sich Sebastian jegliche weitere Zusatzbemerkung über das Thema 'halten und nicht halten von Versprechen'.

„Verstehe...Und sie sind beide...“ Julia schluckte, knetete ihre Hände. „Sie sind beide tot?“

„Sie wurden überfahren...Vor seinen Augen...Seine Frau war sofort tot. Aber Lily, seine Tochter...sie ist erst im Krankenhaus gestorben...Er musste mit ansehen wie seine Familie stirbt und konnte nichts tun und selbst die Hoffnung, dass seine Tochter es doch schafft, das haben die Vollidioten ihm versprochen, wurde nicht erfüllt...“ Sebastian ignorierte die Tränen, die langsam sein Gesicht hinunter rollten. Ihm war immer klar, dass es unvorstellbar schrecklich sein musste seine Familie zu verlieren. Er hatte schon als Thorsten ihm alles erzählte gespürt, wie sehr er darunter litt und mit ihm mitgefühlt, aber erst seit gestern konnte er Thorstens Schmerz wirklich richtig nachempfinden. „Und ich Arschloch schmeiß ihm das gestern an den Kopf, sag ihm, dass er ja keine Tochter mehr zu verlieren hat, dass sie ja schon tot sei.“ Sebastian schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was macht er? Er sagt, er versteht das, verzeiht mir das einfach so...“

„Oh Gott, Basti...“ Auch Julia hatte feuchte Augen. „Ich hab ihn auch noch gefragt was er tun würde, wenn er Kinder hätte...Ich hatte da ja noch keine Ahnung. Scheiße.“

„Ja eben, du hattest keine Ahnung. Ich hab ganz genau gewusst was ich da sage. Ich hasse mich dafür. Ich kann mir das nicht verzeihen und ich kann ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er mich verraten hat während er mir einfach vergibt.“ Sebastian wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Er hat so viel mehr Größe als ich. Und er ist so unfassbar stark.“

Julia sah ihn an, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der etwas sehr Sanftes an sich hatte. „Ich glaube, er würde alles tun um sicherzustellen, dass dir nichts passiert.“

„Ja, das würde er...Aber er vertraut mir nicht. Hat er von Anfang an nicht. Noch ein Grund warum wir als Partner nicht funktionieren...“

„Du glaubst, er vertraut dir nicht?“

„Ich glaub das nicht, ich weiß es. Und ich hab ihm zu sehr vertraut.“

„Ich versteh ja wirklich warum du sauer auf ihn bist, ich war's ja auch. Aber er hat so gehandelt um dir zu helfen, nicht um dich zu verletzen.“

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er mich hintergangen hat.“ Sebastian setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Die Schmerztablette fing langsam an zu wirken und er fühlte sich nicht mehr komplett erschlagen. Trotzdem wollte er am liebsten einfach nur unter die Bettdecke kriechen und die letzten Tage vergessen. Leider war das völlig unmöglich. „Er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht.“

„Ich finde, du übertreibst ziemlich.“

„Julia, so eine Partnerschaft funktioniert nicht ohne Vertrauen. Vertrauen ist das Fundament von so einer Zusammenarbeit. Nicht Freundschaft oder Liebe oder sonstige Sentimentalitäten! Als Partner in unserem Beruf muss man nicht befreundet sein, aber man muss sich blind aufeinander verlassen können. Und das kann ich einfach nicht mehr!“

„Sebastian, du steigerst dich da in was rein.“ Als Sebastian aufstehen wollte, schnappte sich Julia seine Hand und hielt ihn zurück. „Setz dich und hör mir zu, du bist nämlich wirklich gerade dabei einen riesigen Fehler zu machen.“ Julia sah Sebastian auffordern an und dieser setzte sich widerwillig wieder auf sein Bett und warf ihr einen halb abwartenden, halb genervten Blick zu. „Wegen dieser einen Sache willst du wirklich alles wegschmeißen wofür du seit zwanzig Jahren gearbeitet hast? Weil du Thorsten nicht mehr vertraust? Eure Zusammenarbeit hat doch monatelang funktioniert während ihr euch nicht ausstehen konntet. Willst du behaupten damals hast du ihm schon vertraut, zu der Zeit als du abends heimgekommen bist und dich darüber beklagt hast was für ein Idiot dein neuer Partner ist und dass du nicht glaubst, dass das lange gut gehen wird?“

„Nein, aber-“

„Kein aber. Es hat funktioniert. Und plötzlich wart ihr dann unzertrennlich.“ Julia seufzte. „Wenn du deine Sturheit mal vergisst werdet ihr das ja wohl wieder hinkriegen. Mir scheint du suchst verzweifelt einen Grund dafür hinzuschmeißen und nimmst das jetzt als Anlass.“

„Das tu ich sicher nicht. Aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr mit Thorsten arbeiten. Ich brauch Distanz zwischen uns, will ihn nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen und die Arbeit...du hast recht, es ist mein Traumberuf und ich wollte es wirklich weit bringen. Aber ich...wahrscheinlich war ich einfach zu naiv, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Familie, meine Kinder, deshalb mal in Gefahr geraten würden. Mein eigenes Leben, ja, das war immer klar. Aber niemals das meiner Kinder.“ Sebastian strich sich einige feuchte Strähnen aus der Stirn und sah Julia an. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich beruflich weitermachen soll, aber ich weiß, dass was ich auch mache weg von Thorsten sein muss. Und dass ich von ihm niemals erwarten würde, dass er sich versetzen lässt. Und ich will nirgends anders hin wegen den Kindern. Da bleiben nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten.“

„Außer, dass du über deinen Schatten springst und einfach bleibst wo du bist.“

„Unmöglich.“

„Meine Güte, Sebastian, ernsthaft, mit mir kommst du doch auch noch klar obwohl ich dich betrogen habe.“ Auf Sebastians wütenden Blick hin hob sie beschwichtigend die Arme. „Ja, tut mir leid. Aber es stimmt doch.“

„Das ist was völlig anderes. Wenn wir keine Kinder hätten-“

„Wenn wir keine Kinder hätten, hättest du mich doch schon vor Jahren sitzen lassen.“ Julia stand auf und ging im Raum auf und ab.

„Wie in aller Welt kommst du denn bitte da drauf!?“

„Thorsten.“

Sebastian starrte sie einige Sekunden lang sprachlos an, bevor er verwirrt seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Entschuldige, hast du gerade...'Thorsten'!?“

„Ach komm, er hätte doch nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen brauchen und du wärst mit ihm durchgebrannt...“

„Ich hab dich geliebt, Julia! Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!“

„Du hast mich geliebt bis du ihn kennengelernt hast...“

„Ich hab dich die ganze Zeit geliebt! Und für mich war es eine absolute Katastrophe zu realisieren, dass ich gleichzeitig Gefühle für jemanden entwickle, der nicht die Person ist die ich geheiratet habe. Bis dahin gab es für mich nur dich, mich hat nie jemand anderes interessiert. Ich hab das mit Thorsten doch nicht geplant, das ist einfach passiert. Was glaubst du wie sehr ich dagegen angekämpft hab, ich hab gehofft das vergeht wieder, ist nur eine...eine Phase...“

„Das hab ich auch gehofft. Aber es war keine Phase, das wurde mir dann klar.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf Julias Gesicht. „Manchmal war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du schon was mit ihm hast. Die ganzen Abende an denen du angerufen hast oder nur eine SMS geschickt hast, dass es später wird weil ihr noch zu tun habt oder noch was trinken geht, Fußball einmal die Woche, dann kamst du manchmal frisch geduscht heim...Würdest du da nicht auch misstrauisch werden?“

„Tz, ich hab ja nicht Mal bemerkt, dass du wirklich was mit 'nem anderen hast.“ Dass er absolut nichts bemerkt hatte frustrierte Sebastian immer noch. In seinem Beruf musste er auf jede Kleinigkeit achten, jede Aussage die wildfremde Personen tätigen genau analysieren um mögliche Lügner zu entlarven. Bei seiner eigenen Frau hatte er dabei voll versagt. „Da war nie was.“

„Jetzt ist mir das auch klar.“ Julia seufzte und ging zur Tür. „Komm, Maja wartet.“

„Julia?“

„Ja?“

„Hast du mich verlassen, weil du dachtest, dass ich dich verlasse?“

Julia setzte sich wieder neben ihn und ließ sich mit ihrer Antwort lange Zeit. „Ich hab einfach gemerkt, dass wir uns immer weiter entfremden und du mit deinen Gedanken immer woanders warst. Mir war klar, dass du dich in jemand anderen verliebt hast. Und auch in wen. Ich mein, so oft wie du von ihm redest...Moritz kenne ich schon eine Weile und er war da für mich, während ich krank war und während ich versucht hab damit klar zu kommen, dass mein Mann einen anderen Mann liebt. Eins hat mit Moritz dann irgendwann einfach zum anderen geführt und ich hab mich auch verliebt. Vielleicht wollte ich tatsächlich nicht die sein, die verlassen wird, aber früher oder später hätten wir uns sowieso getrennt.“

„Ich hätt' dich nie verlassen. Ich hätte das dir und den Kindern nie angetan. Ich hätte dich noch nicht mal betrogen.“

„Ach Basti, ich war mir doch auch sicher, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben würden und du der Richtige für mich bist. Seine große, einzig wahre Liebe schon im Kindergarten kennen zu lernen, so ein modernes Märchen, wer will das nicht. Unser Märchen hat nur leider kein Happy End.“

„Unser Märchen war vielleicht einfach kein Märchen. Vielleicht hätten wir doch warten sollen und nicht so jung heiraten und Kinder kriegen sollen.“ Etwas mühsam und mit einem leicht schmerzerfüllten Seufzer, die Tablette erfüllte zwar langsam ihren Zweck, viel besser fühlte er sich aber trotzdem noch nicht, stand Sebastian auf. „Ich lass ab sofort besser die Finger von allem was mit Liebe zu tun hat. Am Ende leidet man nur drunter.“

„Seit wann gibst du so einfach auf?“ Julia erhob sich ebenfalls wieder. „Weil es zwischen uns nicht geklappt hat?“

„Nein, weil, wie ich schon gesagt hab, die zwei Personen in die ich mich verliebt habe, mich beide hintergangen haben. Gehn wir.“ Ohne auf eine mögliche Antwort von Julia zu warten verließ er das Zimmer um sich auf den Weg zu Maja zu machen. Immerhin hatte er noch seine Kinder.


End file.
